The Four Element Guardians
by rose lily potter
Summary: Legend has it that four girls will be called upon to protect the earth race againts the greatest evil that lives. But who are these girls? But we are also are told of a fifth guardian, but know ones knows who she is? Elements Earth, Water, Air, Fire.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not claim to own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's owns Harry Potter.**_

_**I also want to dedicate this story to my dear friend and author Keeper.**_

**The four Element Guardians **

Journey Granger is Hermione's twin sister and the Elder Guardian that must finish training the girls once they are awaken.Hermione- Earth

Ginny- WindPansy- Fire Luna - Water

200 years ago it was foretold that four girls will be born and bare the birthmark of a dragon . The girls will not pose their powers or knowledge of their destiny until they are needed to help defend and protect the human race. When their birthmark starts to glow bright each girl will be awaken and remember everything from their past lives, and how to wheel their powers. The night Hogwarts was attack and the Headmaster was killed ,Ginny noticed Greyback was about to attack her brother, Bill. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Ginny screamed, an aura of red flame was around her. Harry ran towards Ginny, but (had - cut) stopped dead in his tracks and noticed the change coming over his girlfriend."Hey little girl do you really think you can beat me?" Greyback grinned, as he dropped Bill to the ground, his body was barely moving. The small redhead took in the sight of his limp body and a burst of rage filled her. She had started to levitate off the ground and a beam of energy had engulfed her. Hermione and Luna took off towards the young girl, Pansy close behind, as they reached her a beam of light shot through each of them, engulfing each one with a different power as they were pushed off the ground.Harry could not believe what he was witnessing right before his eyes, Ginny's family froze in their tracks. Everyone else had stopped fighting, both good and evil. Ginny's outfit had changed before their eyes, her black school robe replaced by a pure white leather vest and black-pants, a pair of dark boots replaced her small flats. Her flowing hair flew up into a tied ponytail and in her small hand, a whip was placed.She turned to face her friends who were also experiencing the same thing but their vest were different colors, Hermione's was a rich brown and she was carrying a crossbow, Luna's was dark blue and in her hand was a sword, and Pansy's was fiery red and was now carrying a shield. Each girls face held a fierce scowl as they looked down at the werewolf , a look that would even make the dark lord proud."WIND!" Ginny screamed as wind came from her hands aimed at the werewolf."WATER!" Luna screamed .

"FIRE!" Pansy screamed just as Luna finished

The two elements combined, turning him to ice."EARTH!" Hermione screamed as the ground came apart to swallow the man into it, with a nod of her head, it closed and sealed for eternity. Everyone stood there in shock of what the girls had just done, ; no one knew how to explain an event that took place. After all the Death Eaters had vanished, everyone gathered around the girls trying to get answers but all their questions were lost to the small sounds of the girls asleep.Mrs. Weasley had told the boys to carry the girls to Hagrid's hut; Charlie could not believe that Hermione had powers like that being that she was muggle born. Nor could he believe that any of these girls were warriors like that. Bill was also taken to Hagrid's to get treated for his wounds by Fleur and Remus. Molly could not believe that all of this was happening to her family and all whom she loved. As she thought of all that she had just witnessed Snape apparated into the small room, everyone grabbed their wands – aiming at the traitor, reading for a duel.

"Before you kill me I must show you this letter and the memory that the headmaster left for all of you." Snape said, this made everyone wonder whether this was a trap . Wonder if he was speaking the truth, or if he was going to betray them once more. A few wands lowered in response, other held their defense.

Harry had noticed that Draco was standing behind Snape and the way he was trade for watching Luna, this look was a look of warmth trade for affection and caring trade for concern. Harry has never seen this look from Draco Malfoy before, it was something about him, something he just couldn't place.

Molly had motioned for Snape and Malfoy to have a sit at the table while she read the letter, the tension in the room was so thick that you couldn't even slice it with a knife. "Enough everybody!" Molly yelled, she couldn't take it anymore , her oldest son was still asleep and that Fleur was holding his head in her lap. "My son is laying there with all those wounds , all over his body!" Molly cried.

"I'm sorry for the hell I've put you through. It wasn't fair of me, and I really am truly sorry. But you have to understand, my mother's life was at stake, if I had said no – well, I would have lost her forever." Draco said , a single tear coming from his eyes. Luna could not help but to feel something towards Draco, but she knew that she shouldn't care for him in any type of way, he needed time to heal. Molly looked over the letter from the headmaster:_Dear Molly and Harry,I needed you to know that young Malfoy is going to need your support, the mental abuse his father has put him through he can not face alone. Not only that but Severus knew of the order that Tom Riddle had put for him to kill me in order for him to become a death eater. Not only did he not want to become one, but his father had Severus take a blood oath to ensure his loyalty to follow through with the mission. I want you to know that I was already dieing, and Severus was the only one that knew of this. I wanted to make sure that Draco was safe._

_Now, I know Molly that you know the legend of The Four Element Guardians. And now you must know that your daughter and Ms. Granger are two of them. And they will soon meet their teacher of the elements, I am sure that young Ms. Granger's twin will have a safe place stay with you during the summer. The reason being is that she is their teacher, but please does not let her know that her sister is coming. She will explain everything in due time . Each girl will receive a book about their past life from their family. Just like one was passed down to you from your mother.Thank you,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

After Molly read the letter, she soon realized that everything she heard from her mother about the legend of the four element guardians was true. Her daughter was indeed the chosen one, but she was not ready to face the fact that her daughter or even Hermione would have to face this type of danger.


	2. JOURNEY'S AWAKING

Chapter 1

**Journey's Awaking**

_**Journey's POV**_

I can't wait to see my mother! I mean I haven't seen her since I was 10 years old, ever since they sent me to America to live my uncle Jordan. I think I should write Hermione a letter to see if I can come visit her for summer. I why do I feel so weak? Why is the room spinning? All of sudden there was blackness.

_**End of Journey's POV**_

Journey had awakened to find that she was wearing a gold robe and her hair longer then usual with a crown on her head. She removed the robe to find that she had on a purple spandex outfit on; she found a wooden staff on the bed.

"Journey," a female's voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Journey asked as grab the staff getting in defense stance ready to fight.

"Journey you know who I am," the voice stated.

"If I knew, then why would I ask?" Journey smirked as she continues to glance over her room.

"Journey look into your heart and you will receive your answer," the voice said.

At that moment, Journey had closed her eyes and sat down on the floor in her room in a yoga style. She was on the dream path when a woman looking just likes her in ever way coming, towards her smiling. She knew about magic because of her twin, but this was too much for her take. She got into her stance, ready to fight.

"Don't worry Journey you are safe, we are in your mind," the woman said.

"Ok first you know my name, but dear lady I don't know yours," Journey smirked as she started walking towards the woman as she but she still had her staff aimed at the woman. Part of her didn't know she could be so familiar with this weapon.

"Will my name is Rose Journey Warren, but you can call me Rose," Rose smiled.

"Ok Rose can you tell me why we are here on this dream walk as you put it?" Journey asked as lowered her staff.

"We are here because your ancient spirit has been awakened; you're on this dream path to remember your past life as me." Rose smiled as she took Journey's hands into her own so that Journey could receive the gift and knowledge of the past and power that comes with it.

As Journey took in all the information about how in the past about 200 hundred years ago, there were 4 Element Guardians that had defended the Earth during a time of war taking place when a man named Alcazar Slytherin. This man wanted to get rid of the nonmagical people, and anything that was not pure blood.

Alcazar had been defeated, but at the cost of loosing the guardians. Their teacher had foretold that when needed in a time that a great war breaks out again, there would be five Element Guardians each of them representing Heart, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Water. Each girl will be stronger and wiser because of the kills they had learned before they had required the memories and power.

However, this time around there will be Heart, which combine with the Wind element there will be a combine power that will destroy the ultimate power. Each girl will go through different trails of life that will make her stronger.

After Journey had received this knowledge, she soon realized that she must get to her sister to let her know everything. She went to finish packing her things and she noticed her grandmother sitting on her bed reading a book, she didn't even realize that her grandmother was home.

"So, how long have you been sitting there grandmother?" Journey asked.

"Honey I have been sitting here since you were on your dream walk." Grandmother smiled, making Journey wonder how she knew. She had stopped packing and had sat down next to her grandmother on the bed.

"Before you ask Journey, I need you to take this book with you to help your sister. This book has been in our family for over 300 years." Grandmother said.

"But grandma how am I going to help someone that doesn't even want to be in the same room as me?" Journey asked looking sad, because every time she writes Hermione she gets no response back.

"But sweetie you know that it is your duty to help your sister, and besides it is your destiny." Her grandmother said with a smile as she took her granddaughter's hand. "And besides honey this will give you chance to reconnect with her, and the best way to do that is attend the same school so you can train her as will." grandmother said as she handed Journey the letter from Hogwarts.

"But when did this come? And I don't have any magic" Journey asked wondering why she would get a letter from that school. Her grandmother got up from the bed, took out her wand from her pocket, and waved it to help her granddaughter finish packing. This made Journey turn pale from shock.

"Grandmother when or how did you do that, you know magic?" Journey asked while pointing towards the wand.

"Honey this comes with destiny, plus you come from a long line of witches and wizards." She laughed as she handed Journey a spell book as well.

"Ok you are saying that all this time I could have been doing magic with my sister at that Hogwarts School?" Journey asked trying to figure out why she just now got a letter to the school.

" Dear the reason you just now got letter is because of danger you would have faced back then, plus my friend Albus thought it would be best to change your family tree so know one would know the truth about you or your sister." Grandmother stated she gave Journey her pocketbook and plane ticket saw they could leave.

"But grandmother could please explain to me the reason has to be my destiny? And who is going to meet me at the airport?" Journey asked.

"Honey I am going with you." Grandmother said as grabbed her bags.

**Burrow**

Ginny was going some things trying to figure out what is going to happen to her now. She couldn't believe that Pansy was part of the guardians, let alone a on the side of good.

"Hey," Pansy said as she came into Ginny's room with her bags. This made Ginny upset that she had to share her room with that girl.

"Look Pansy I know that Professor Snape said it would be best for you to stay her so we can train together," Ginny said as she handed Pansy a blanket. "But just so we are clear I still don't trust you!" Ginny stated in a firm voice.

"Look Ginny I know that you don't trust or even want me here, but I have no choice." Pansy said as she started to make her bed. " But look I want answers and I have just as much in stake in this as you do," Pansy finished.

"Fine, just so you know dinner will be ready in an hour," Ginny said as she left the room. She saw Hermione sitting at the window looking at a picture of two little girls. Hermione was wiping a tear from eye; she looked up and saw Ginny standing there.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said as she made room for Ginny to sit by her.

"Hey Hermione who's that in the picture?" Ginny asked.

"My twin sister Journey and me when were 6 years old," Hermione said.

"I didn't know that you have a twin or even a sister," Ginny said.

"I haven't seen my sister for 10 years, and I just found out that she is coming here." Hermione stated as she got up to go get ready for dinner.

"Wait isn't that a good thing that she is coming?" Ginny asked as they enter her bedroom, she noticed Pansy was looking through a book.

"Yeah I guess it is a good thing, I mean she did write me," Hermione said as she took all the letters her sister sent her out of her bag.

"Hermione these letters don't even look like you read them," Ginny said as she noticed Pansy getting up to leave the room.

Pansy decided to go see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help in the kitchen, she saw Ron coming out of his room. She decided to try to make small talk with him so people could see that she was not that bad.

"Hey Ron," Pansy said, but Ron wouldn't even look at her or response. "Ok I guess I just go see if your mother needs any help." Pansy said as she ran downstairs with a tear coming out of her eye.

Ginny and Hermione came out the room and saw the whole thing take place; they couldn't believe that Pansy had tears come out of her eyes. Nor could they believe that Ron could be that cruel.

"Ronald how could you be that cruel to Pansy?" Hermione asked, but Ron didn't say anything or even acknowledge them.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled still nothing.

"Ginny where are Fred and George?" Hermione asked, after she realized that they had used Ron as a test subject for their joke experiments.

"They are at their Joke Shop; bloody hell mum is going to kill them." Ginny said as she threw her hands up in the air.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey Ron" Fred said as he went Ron's room.**_

"_**What is it Fred?" Ron asked as he got up from his bed.**_

"_**I need you test…I mean try this muggle chewing gum for me." Fred smirked just as George came into the room.**_

"_**Did he try it yet?' George asked as he saw the look of worry in Ron's eyes.**_

"_**Why can't you try it?" Ron asked as he took a step away from the twins.**_

"_**Ron why don't you trust us?" Fred asked with a puppy dogface.**_

"_**Look I'll give it a try, but if anything happens to me you know mum will bloody kill you." Ron smirked as he took the gum and started to chew it. All of a sudden, Ron had a blank look on his face he didn't move nor speak.**_

"_**Do you think he is looking at the girl of his dreams?" Fred asked with a big smile on his face as he was rubbing his hands together.**_

"_**I think so, we should know oh in about an hour or so," George said as he was taking notes about the way Ron was looking and acting.**_

"_**Ok but the question is will it work well enough for him to let his feelings be known." Fred laughed as he was opening the door.**_

"_**We shall see in a day or so," George stated.**_

"_**Ok just shall you know if mum asks any question we should be ready to blame Ginny for bringing muggle treat into the house." Fred said, as they walked out of Ron's room.**_

_**Ron was thinking about how pretty Pansy looked in her guardian form, he has never pictured her as a beautiful girl before. He more as thought of her as a loud mouth girl who never kept her mouth shut. However, he kept thinking to himself why was he thinking of her that way. Flashes of Pansy kept running through his mind repeatedly.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Ginny and Hermione decided to go and explain everything to Pansy about what happened. As they were going outside, they saw Hagrid walking up to Burrow with a young girl who looks just like Hermione and an older woman. Hermione couldn't believe that her sister and grandmother Rose was here.

"Grandma Rose?" Hermione asked in a shock way.

"Now dear you know you could greet me better then that, after all these years." Rose smiled. Hermione ran towards her grandmother and gave her a hug, she pulled away from her grandmother and took a long look at her sister and finally had embraced her. Both girls were crying, from joy and pain.

"I am so sorry," Hermione cried.

"I'm sorry for leaving," Journey cried.

"Hagrid and young Miss Weasley lets go inside why these two bond," Rose smiled. She saw Mrs. Weasley standing there in the door. "Molly is that you?" asked Rose.

"Rosy?" Molly asked.

"Why Molly girl I haven't seen you since 1981," Rose smiled.

"Have a seat, while get us something to drink." Molly smiled as she went to pour them some butter beer.

"Molly you know they have been called back to action," Rose stated as she took a sip of the drink.

Molly went take out the book she has been dreading to show the family since yesterday, but she knew the time has come for them to know everything. However, they had to just for their sakes but for the world.

"You know that Journey is their guide and teacher for this," Rose said as looked out the window to watch Journey and Hermione hugging and laughing.

"So it has begun, the day we all have been praying for to never come has came." Molly said as she was looking at her book and Rose's book on the table. In addition, out of know where two more books appeared next to the first two.


	3. Chapter 3

Journey and Hermione came into the house laughing and talking to each other, Ginny noticed how peaceful her best was looking. It has been a long time since Hermione has been this way. "So Hermione are you going to introduce me to your sister?" Ginny asked with a smile as she handed her a cup of pumpkin juice.

"I am so sorry, Journey this is my best Ginny," Hermione smiled as sat down in a chair next to her sister.

"Nice to meet you Ginny," Journey said as she noticed to identical boys running into the house. She couldn't believe her sister has been around all of boys and not have one as her boyfriend.

Journey's POV

I can't believe my sister is so into her books not to notice these guys here, but that is my sister for you. I wonder she would mind if I talk to any of them, except for the one who keeps stuffing his mouth with food. That guy has no table manners to save his soul. In addition, I know for sure that I can't talk to the dark hair one, from by the way Ginny is staring at him.

End Of POV

Journey had finished drinking her pumpkin juice when Fred decided to sit next to her, this made Hermione worry. For one she knows how Fred and George like to play jokes on unsuspected souls. "Hermione why does this beautiful woman with long gorgeous hair have your face?" Fred asked with a grin on his face. This made Hermione want to jinx him. Moreover, poor Journey wanted to punch him for making that wise remark about them.

Before either, one of them could do anything Ginny stood up from the table with a look of fiery in her eyes. "Fred that is Hermione's twin sister!" Ginny stated in a very firm voice making everyone else back away from the table a little. The table was shaking a little which made everyone look around to see if anything else was moving. They soon noticed that the plates above the stove was shaking as will. Ginny and Journey soon realized, that it was Hermione that was doing it.

Molly and Rose came down from upstairs wondering if they were under attack, while Arthur and Charlie came running from outside with their wands up in the ready for a battle. Harry and Ron came in holding Bill up from the living room trying to figure out what was going on. Everyone noticed Hermione was flickering in and out of guardian form with anger in her eyes.

"Let me tell you something Fredrick Weasley! Just I don't have the same type of looks as my dear twin sister, doesn't mean I am not a woman just like her!" Hermione yelled as she took a step closer to Fred, who had fell backwards onto the floor trying to get away from this very angry Earth Guardian.

"Mione dear lets be reasonable here," Fred started, but soon was cut off by her.

"First don't call me that, and second you are such a git!" Hermione yelled as she lifted up her hand with her eyes still looking down and closed. She had one single tear coming from her eye, as she made a fist with that hand and made the tree limbs come in from the window and grab Fred from behind. The tree had dragged him out of the window and held him tightly.

Hermione went out the house and didn't even notice Pansy, Luna, Draco, and professor Snape walking towards her. She just walked past them heading towards the lake to sit and be alone; she couldn't believe that she could still feel jealous of guys noticing her sister and not her. She then went into her guardian form and noticed how different she looked.

Hermione's hair was longer and not bushy, but straight and in a shade darker. She also noticed how her body was softer. "Why can't I be more like my sister?" Hermione cried as she went back into her normal form punching the ground.

Charlie was standing behind a tree unseen by Hermione, "I am going to make sure that see you the way I do." Charlie said to himself low enough so she couldn't hear him. Charlie sat there to make sure she was ok, he noticed Pansy walking over to her.

"Hey Hermione do you mind if I sit here?" Pansy asked as she was not trying to make it seem she was there to check on or ask her if she was ok. Pansy knew that Hermione wouldn't want to tell her how she felt or what she so upset about.

"I don't care go ahead and sit there!" Hermione yelled, but all of sudden she couldn't hold the tears back. Pansy couldn't take the tears, all of the sudden she pulled Hermione into a hug to comfort her. "Why can't I be more like my sister or like you!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione why would want to be like me," Pansy asked as she held her new friend.

" Pansy you got Ron and every boy staring and wanting you," Hermione said as she pulled away from Pansy. " I mean the only guys want from me is help with homework!" Hermione yelled, this made Pansy laugh a little.

" Hermione, look I don't have every guy dropping at my feet." Pansy giggled, then the giggling had stopped. " Hermione every guy just wants to snog me or shag me, but never take the time to get to know me. The real me!" Pansy stated as single tear came out of her eye.

" Pansy, I am so sorry." Hermione said as she handed Pansy a tissue from her pocket, " I didn't mean to make you cry."

" Mione, you didn't make me cry. But I want you to know that you do have a guy looking at you, and his name is Charlie." Pansy said as she wiped the tear from her eye.

" I don't know about that," Hermione said as she bit her bottom lip a little.

" Hermione can I ask you something?" Pansy asked as she stood up off the ground, giving Hermione a hand up.

" Sure," Hermione smiled.

" Can we be friends?" Pansy asked as they started to walk back to the Burrow. This made Hermione look at her with a puzzle look on her face.

" Pansy we are already friends, we became friends when you gave me a hug." Hermione said as took Pansy's hand to hold while they were walking.

Charlie sat there and watched as the two girls were walking back to his home, he knew from that moment he was going to make sure that Hermione knew how he felt about her.

Burrow

"Fred Weasley, I want you to apologize to Hermione right this minute!" Molly yelled as she was staring at her son crying from Ginny's infamous hex.

"Hermione.." Fred cried as more were coming from his nose. " I am truly sorry," Fred cried as ran upstairs, while Ginny sat next to Harry trying to hide her giggles.

Journey couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she was very happy to see her sister smiling again. She took time to let Hermione and the girls know about the mission they were about embarking on. " Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy you girls are going to need to pack your bags." Journey said as she got from the table. She noticed the look of expression each girl had on their faces, but she knew just from what had happened earlier with her sister these girls don't have control of their powers yet. " Before you ask any questions, you girls need to train and learn from each of your elements on how to control you gift."

" Ok, when do we leave?" Hermione asked as she started walking over to where Ginny and Luna were standing. Pansy couldn't believe that all of this was happening so soon, she could recall all those bedtimes' stories her grandmother use to tell her about the guardians were true.

" Hermione, Professor Snape feels that we should leave before dawn. And before your wheels start to going, he is going to help me work with each of you girls on accent spells and potions." Journey said as she had handed Hermione the book their grandmother gave her. " Hermione this books contains information about our past lives and the secrets of the guardians. Each of you girls have a book of your own that has been past down from generation to generation." Journey smiled, she couldn't believe she actually knew something before her sister did.

" Will let's go pack I guess," Ginny said as she started to walk towards the stairs, but Professor Snape soon stopped her.

" Ms. Weasley, just so you know you ladies are only allow to pack two sets of changes of clothes and your books." Professor Snape said as he noticed the shock look on their faces.

" Ok sir," Luna said as she skipped up the stairs full of joy.

That morning Hermione and everyone got, dressed, and ready to go on their training. Molly had made sure that they ate breakfast before they were to leave. " Please take care of my baby girl Severus," Molly said as handed him glass of pumpkin juice.

"Molly you know she can handle herself, but I will care for her and the rest of them as if they were my own." Severus said with a slight grin on his face.

" So, Severus I guess you do know that if anything was to happen to my girls I will kill you." Rose smirked as she sat at the table, Hermione and Journey couldn't believe their grandmother.

"Rose did you tell them yet?" Molly asked, wondering if her dear friend has told them their true family name. However, as soon as she saw Rose's smirk she knew the answer was maybe or maybe not.

" Dear Molly you know me too well. And before you say anything I was just about to tell them all." Rose said as she smiled.

" Ok this my cue to leave," Pansy said as she got to run out the room, as she noticed Draco had turned around to head back upstairs. However, Charlie who in turn was trying to get downstairs to hand Hermione a note before she left soon halted their exit.

"So close," Pansy and Draco mumbled under their breaths.

" Now before anyone else tries to leave or come down," Rose said as she handed the girls a piece of paper to look at.

" Grandmother it's just a blank piece of paper," Hermione said with a confused look.

" Yes dear it is blank but you must touch it with your blood," Rose smiled.

" My blood!" Hermione yelled, which made Journey turn pale.

"Yes dear your or Journey's blood," Rose said.

Both the girls took a needle and pricked their finger to get some blood drops onto the paper. As soon as the blood hit the paper, they a name appear. The very name made them turn white as a Moaning Myrtle. "SNAPE!" They screamed, which made Harry and Ron run downstairs into the back of Charlie.

"Yes dear, but don't worry this man is just your uncle. Who is my son by the way," Rose said with a little distaste for that last part. This made Hermione pass out onto the floor, everyone ran to her aide but Severus. Due to the fact of his mother was looking from her last comment.

After moment of shock, the girls said their goodbyes, Charlie had handed the note and told her to open it when she had reach their place to train. She didn't know why but she felt sad to leave him behind while she went to train. However, she had tried to shake that feeling off her.

The Forest

As the group had walked about ten miles before they had reached the forest, Severus had told the girls to set up camp while he went to gather firewood. Pansy couldn't that they couldn't use and magic or their powers. Ginny noticed how different Pansy has been lately so she decided to give it a shot and befriend her more.

Hermione and everyone sat by the campfire to listen to Journey talk to them about their past lives, while Severus was setting up charms for protection. " Starting tomorrow each of yall will train hard under your elements, But first I must tell you about your past life." Journey said as she looked at each of the girls.

"But Journey can you tell me how is it I keep remembering dieing at a young age, on my wedding day?" Ginny asked, which made Hermione look bewilders.

" Ginny you did die on your wedding, let me Clearfield that for you. Your past self was getting married the very day the very first war had started. Each of you gave your life to save our world." Journey said

" Listen the only for you to get any answers is by going you very own spiritual dream walk like I did," Journey said as she handed them their books to get some answers on their own.

"Ok how do we do that?" Luna asked as she was flipping through the book, and glancing it over.

" Simple you will take this potion tonight to get a start on the walk," Severus said handing each a vile to drink the potion.

" Ok let's start this dream walk," Ginny said as she swallowed the potion. Each girl had passed out on the ground beginning that walk to discover their past lives and to discover their future as well.

A/N: What will each of the girls discover about themselves? How will working with their elements strengthen them?"


	4. chapter5 training days

_**Dream Walk**_

Ginny fell into a deep sleep, she her thoughts light as feather. She saw a light; part of her knew that she should follow the light to see where it would take her, part of her shied away from it. As she walked towards the light she noticed her body transforming into her guardian form, but something was different. Her hair was longer but much redder then usual, and her eyes were emerald-green, an exact match to Harry's. Ginny noticed a man and began walking towards him; he held his hand out to her in a friendly jester.

Ginny's POV

Why does he look like Harry? But he's older. No – he's still my Harry he's just—wait why am I wearing a white dress? Is this a wedding dress.

" Jennifer?" the man asked as he gave me a smile to die for. He came closer to me to close the gap between us, I could feel his body heat and his heart beat minute by minute.

" Yes," Part of me wanted to ask him what his name was, part of me already knew he was Harry's past life.

"Jennifer Weasley may I have this dance?" he asked as he guided me to the dance floor.

" Yes, you may." I smiled as I put my head on his shoulder. A little baby girl giggling as she was watching us dance. She seemed familiar to me, she has my eyes and hair color but his messy hair style. Was she ours? Wait he called me Jennifer Weasley! Jennifer was my great-great-great-great grandmother's name.

I noticed an elder carrying the toddler to us, " my dear I believe someone wants their mother." She said as she handed me my daughter, god she is so beautiful I hated to let her go.

"I guess little Ginny wants to get some kisses from you before you leave," he said as he took her from my arms.

" I guess so, but I have to leave her and you." I said as I gave him a kiss on the lips. I could feel the tears filling my eyes as if this was the last time I would ever see them.

I noticed the other guardians saying goodbye to their love ones as well, I now realize that I was my grandmother Jennifer in my past life. And that I was not just a guardian by luck, but because my grandmother was one. It is my birthright and destiny to protect my world, but wait my grandmother told me that grandmother Jennifer had a twin sister. Never mind I don't have a twin, only Fred and George are the twins in this generation.

End of POV

Ginny had woke up from her dream walk and noticed Severus was sitting by her with a cup of water for her to drink. " Here drink this Ginny," Severus said as he handed her the cup.

"Thank you professor," Ginny said as she took the cup from him. She took a sip and gave him a smile and finish sitting up to look around to see the rest was done with their dream walk.

" Ginny, please call me Severus while we are training" Severus smiled, as he got up from the ground and went to check on the rest of the others.

"Thank you Severus," Ginny said as she got up to go talk with Journey.

While Hermione was on her dream walk she noticed Charlie was holding a child in his lap, the child was a exact copy of her when she was younger. She couldn't believe that he was her soul mate in the past.

Hermione's POV

I can't believe that Charlie is my soul mate in my past, I mean I really don't believe in the whole soul mate philosophy. But, I do feel something for him even in the present life. Wait, if I thinking correctly my ancestor was a guardian. So I am an guardian by birthright, way wicked cool.

After this I am going to make some changes in my life and try to believe in love, I don't want to die young like my ancestor and not see any of my children grow up with me in their lives.

End Of POV

Hermione sat up and noticed Severus smiling at her, she couldn't help but to feel something for her uncle. She had embraced him and hug, which he fully had excepted the embrace. She noticed her friend and sister talking and decided to join them.

Severus noticed Luna and Pansy jump up with fear and hurt on their faces, he ran over to them to see if they were ok. Before he could ask what happened Pansy started screaming which had made everyone look shock and afraid to ask any questions. " I AM NOT SOUL MATES WITH RONALD WEASLEY!" Pansy screamed as she went into her tent to get some rest, after a moment of silence Hermione busted out with laughter.

Luna was sitting there mumbling about how the fates were against her, she did not want to be with Draco in a romantic relationship. True and all they were friends, but she wanted to be with someone who believe in the some things she believed in.

"DRACO MALFOY! AGRH!" Luna screamed, she got up from the ground and went her tent to hide.

" Ok I guess we know her dreadful fate," Ginny laughed as she fell to the ground from laughing.

" Wait, Journey you never told us about your dream walk," Hermione said as she was helping Ginny help from the ground.

" Look, before any of you ask I never been married in my past life," Journey said as she got to go get ready for bed.

" Ok, will I guess we should go get some sleep," Ginny said as she had put out the fire. Everyone had went their tents and fell asleep to be refresh for the next day of training.

Training day Begins

" Good morning ladies the first thing we are going to do is have each of you train in your element." Severus said as handed each girl an item.

" Now each of you will throw the item to the ground and after the smoke disappears you will find yourself in another place. While in this place you will train hard and learn how to control your element. You will only be able to leave that place after you are done training." Journey said as she noticed the weird looks she was getting from each of the girls.

" Ok let me see if I have this right, you want us to train on our own in a strange place with no supplies? And we can't leave their until we have learned control?" Ginny asked with a look that would make you scream like Ron does when he sees any type of spider.

" Will yes that correct," Journey said as she took one step behind Severus to avoid any contact with Ginny or her hexes.

"Are you bloody hell mad woman?" Ginny asked in a calm way that even had Severus wondering why she wasn't in in his house at school.

" Ginny that is the only way for you to train and get strong," Severus said, hoping that she would relax some, but at last she didn't seem to be cool down any.

" Look, this is the only way to make you girls stronger and to have you come together as a team. We are running out of time," Journey said as she threw the items down at each of the girls before the knew what hit them.

Ginny had appeared by a tunnel, she noticed the amount of air and wind coming from there. " Will I guess I better figure out how I am suppose to get stronger from this." Ginny mumble as she was trying to keep from blowing away or into something from the pressure of the wind in the tunnel.

Luna was having trouble staying afloat in the water, as it seems that she was in the middle of no where. There was no land anywhere, " Oh how lovely it is to have me FLOATING A FREAKING OCEAN WITH NOTHING TO HOLD ONTO SO I WON'T DROWN!'" Luna screamed as she had went under water.

Hermione was a different story she running away from a mudslide, trying not to get caught by it or buried alive. " When I get through this, I am truly going to be the only child in my family!" she yelled as she was being cover with the mud, she couldn't see anything but darkness.

Pansy found herself hanging on the inside of a volcano, she couldn't that she hanging there and that her professor would put there in the first place. " First off, I have been trying to be good and change, and now I hanging here about burn to a crisp!" She yelled as her fingers started to give away, she lost her hold and was now falling into the flames.

Each girl seemed to be falling to their death, but everything is not as it seems to be. At that moment something had awaken in them, it seemed that on the break of near death each girl had called onto their element spirit.

"AIR!" Ginny screamed at that moment Ginny had transformed, but she had transformed into her new form. She had wings,and short skirt but she still had her weapon. She stood her ground, and threw her hands in the air, her eyes were closed and there was silence. It was as if she was trying to sense were the air and wind was coming from. Ginny had then aimed at the wall and closed her hand into a fist and punch at the wall, but didn't even touch it. At that moment the wind had stopped. Ginny had vanished. in thin air.

"WATER!" Luna screamed, she had transformed into a mermaid. Luna had realized what she had become more familiar with her element. She could sense and hear everything around her, she could even hear the creatures in ocean speak to each other. At that moment she had vanished.

"EARTH!" Hermione scream as she busted out of the ground, she seemed different her outfit was now green, but it was a dress with brown rope used as a belt. Her hair was down, it was as if she was mother nature. She had her eyes closed trying to feel and the earth speak to her. She feel the pain and cries of the earth speak to her. She threw her hands up into the air and the mud had turned into grass and flowers. Hermione had vanished in thin air.

"FIRE!" Pansy screamed, she had transformed in a the phoenix. As the fire bird flew into the flames of the volcano, it seemed as if the phoenix was one with the flames. At that moment she had vanished into thin air.

Each girl had appeared in front of Severus and Journey, they couldn't believe how each the girls had master their new form so quickly. Severus couldn't believe the form each of them were in, at that moment they had went into their first guardian form.

" Wicked let's do it again!" Ginny yelled.


	5. Eye's Of The Dragon

Ginny had been thinking about the dream walk she went on, she couldn't get the image of the little girl with Harry out of her mind, her Harry – it couldn't have possibly been him, could it? She knew that it was a past life, but maybe it was her destiny to be with Harry. He has always been a part of her as a friend, but now she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more.

Ginny's POV

As I was laying in my bed I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I could be with Harry. But – he only sees me as his best mates sis. I better think about my training instead of mooning over a guy. Seriously, when did I turn into one of those girls? I better ask Mione for some advice, or maybe I should talk to Pansy. I mean she is a girl that has been around a lot of guys before.

End Of POV

As Ginny went to Pansy's tent to get some advice, she saw Pansy crying. She started over to the crying girl, slowly to see if she was alright, Pansy was looking through an album that had a picture of her and Draco together laughing and being happy, oblivious to the approaching red-head.

"Pansy do you want to talk?" Ginny asked placing an comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. Pansy turned towards the girl and fell into an embrace, she just couldn't help but cry harder then she already had been doing. "Pansy, what is the matter?" Ginny asked, patting Pansy on the back as she rocked her back and forth.

"Ginny, I know that Draco cares deeply for me as a friend." She paused and looked up at Ginny with tears pouring out of her eyes, but with a smile on her face. "But, I also know that he cares for Luna very much but in a way-in a way, oh – he will never care for me like that," Pansy finished saying as she stood up from Ginny and reached for the small box of tissues.

"Pansy, you are a very beautiful girl any guy would be happy to have you as a girlfriend," Ginny said as she sat there watched Pansy, never had she seen her so vulnerable. This was a girl who would walk around school with pride and would be evil to all, even her friends, just for fun. But now after spending time with her she could tell that there was more to Pansy. She has shown that she has a soft side and feeling, but that she also was brave and would be there for them as a friend.

Pansy had turned around to face Ginny in the eyes, "really, but does the guy want me for me or just for a shag?" she asked as she went to sit next to Ginny, " You see Ginny, right now I want one guy but every time I try to talk to him he doesn't speak to me." Pansy stated, Ginny thought back to Ron, and then reality hit. She couldn't believe that this girl, or any girl for that matter, found her brother even at the least cute or even worth crying over. Not Ron, no way.

"Look I know that everyone thinks I have everything they could ever want, but that's not true, not true at all. What I don't have is a man that loves me, in my past life I was loved by a man who wanted me for me. But that love was taking from me at a young age!" Pansy said, as she threw her album on the ground.

"Pansy, have you even told this_ guy_ that you have feeling for him?" Ginny asked as she bent down to pick up the album and place it back onto Pansy's bed.

" No I haven't, but I know that if I did he would probably laugh in my face," Pansy smiled slightly. Ginny stood from the bed and walked over to her and pushed her towards the desk where the quill and paper where. Pansy looked up to the red-head, confusion etched across her face.

" I want you to owl my brother Ron, and before you say anything I want you to know that I am not stupid. I know you are in love with my brother and I know he loves you." Ginny smiled

"I hope you are right, because I really do love that jerk," Pansy smiled.

" So write him already, but make him sweat a little," Ginny smiled as she left Pansy's tent to give her some privacy.

After she left, Pansy began to write down her feeling, she decided on just one letter, only to be given to Ron if she was killed in the last battle.

_Dear Ron,_

_I wanted to let you know that after training is over I would like to spend time together. Maybe we could go to a muggle picture show? I thought that we could spend some time together, getting to know each other. Please owl me once you get this._

_From,_

_Pansy_

After she was done she gave the letter to her owl,

'To Ron.' She called – watching the bird fly threw the window

She felt better that she had written the letter. All she had to do now was wait.

At The Burrow

Ron and Harry were talking about girls; Harry had told him how he couldn't stop thinking about Ginny and he had told him about how his feelings for Pansy grew with each day. Harry was asleep when Ron heard a tap at his window; it was the girl's owl. He read the letter once and then twice, smiling when he finished his third read through.

Harry looked under his half-closed eyes to his friend, he was glad to see Ron so happy, but he was more excited to know that he could fancy Ginny freely now. But then he realized their where still five other Weasley men to worry about, not including her father, of course Charlie and Bill really were to busy trying to deal with their own women problems, his probably looked like nothing to them. He smiled at the thought.

The next morning Journey and Hermione sat together – whispering about their crushes on certain Weasleys. " So dear sister which one do you fancy?" Journey asked as Hermione was changed for another training session.

" I don't fancy anyone," Hermione stated as she put her hair back into a ponytail.

"Did you forget that I am your sister?" Journey smirked, she began to pull on her gear as well.

"Ok - fine, I kind of fancy Charlie, there – are you happy!" Hermione yelled as she stared at her sister.

" Well aren't you happy that you were honest with yourself?" Journey giggled.

"Oh yes I am very happy, now – what about yourself?" Hermione smirked as she zipped up her boots.

"I kind of find Fred somewhat cute, close your mouth Mione, you might just catch a fly." Journey replied as she went out of the tent leaving Hermione, her mouth still open.

"You got to be kidding me! If you date him, I promise I will lock you up and give a dragon the key to eat!" Hermione yelled, as she chased after her twin. She ran into Ginny and they both fell onto the ground. "Ginny I am so sorry!" Hermione yelled as she looked up to see her uncle and sister laughing, while Luna and Pansy were trying to stiffen their chuckles.

"Journey, I promise that when I get up I am going to hex you into the future that even your children are going to feel the hex!" Hermione yelled as she got up from the ground to chase after her sister.

"Enough, the only way to settle this is to spar," Severus said as motioned for his nieces and everyone else to follow him to place they would be training at today. Hermione had noticed that a certain redhead was standing close by, his smile stealing her breath like it usual did.

"Now as you can see Mr. Weasley is here to teach some of you how to ride dragons, and how to fight." Severus said as he tried not to show any emotions. He wanted to try and play match maker with Hermione and Charlie. He knew that the two of them were meant to be together, it has been their destiny as star cross lovers.

"Ok, first I know that Hermione is scared to fly..." Charlie started to say, but was soon cut off by Hermione's fiery.

"I am not scared to fly!" Hermione yelled as she jumped on the back of the dragon, but as soon as she was on the dragon it had seemed as if she was one with the creature. She could sense and read it's thoughts. Her birthmark on her back began to burn, as did the other guardians. Charlie and Severus couldn't believe what was taking place in front of them.

Journey had noticed that her birthmark was responding differently then everyone else's. As the girl's teacher and guide Journey had transformed into something different. Severus saw Journey reached her next level of transformation; she had become a Elder of wisdom. Her outfit had turned into a long white dress with trims of gold lace, her hair had strains of gold lace braided into it, and her shoes had turned into sandals.

"What happened to me?" Journey asked as had looked down at her new form.

" You have become a true guide and teacher for the guardians, you are now an Elder of Wisdom." Severus said as he gave his niece her book which chanced into something completely different, the cover was now a the same gold that was in her hair and the writing was a perfect match as well.

"But what is happening to Hermione and the rest of the girls?" Journey asked as she pointed at them, she wasn't the only one to be concerned, Charlie shared her thoughts as well.

"They are becoming one with each of the four dragons," Severus said, as he turned to a page in the book. Ginny's eyes changed to the color of the sky blue, matching the dragon's eyes she was on.

"I am one with air," Ginny stated as her wings came from her back, her outfit turned into the same one she had when she went through her second transformation. " I am one with my dragon! I AM THE AIR GUARDIAN!" Ginny screamed as she and her dragon merged to become on being, all you could see was the dragon, but with Ginny's new found eyes.

The same happened with the rest of the guardians, "the legend has been fulfilled," Severus said. Both him and Charlie couldn't believe how fast the girls have advanced in such a short time.

Ok I know this is short and may sound a little crazy, so please bear with me. I wrote this chapter with only having a couple of hours of sleep. And if you could please give it a title. Thanks again Journey.


	6. Strength Of A Bond

It was a new day and Charlie was trying to teach Hermione how to duel with a sword, but he wasn't having any luck what so ever. "Hermione what is the matter?" Charlie asked as he stopped with the lesson. He noticed that she had a blank look on her face, but couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but right now I don't feel like dueling," Hermione said as she started to walk away from him. But Charlie was not going to let her walk away without giving him the truth.

"Wait just a minute Hermione," Charlie said as he took her hand into his which took her by surprise. "Hermione, you know that you have to practice for an hour just like everyone else!" Charlie yelled in way that she had never heard him speak to anyone let alone her.

"First of all Mr. Weasley no one let alone even you," Hermione started as she jerked her hand away from and started ball hand into a fist getting ready to punch him. "Ever speak to me or grab my hand in that way!" Hermione yelled as she took an aim at his face, but was soon grabbed again, but this time he embraced her into a kiss. This not only took her by surprise, but it also took him and the two spying guardians by surprise as will.

As Charlie pulled away from Hermione he realized this was the first anyone was able to keep her quiet or even win an argument with her. "Now that we have that settled I am going to let you take a break," Charlie smirked as he left her there speechless. Hermione stood there with her face as red as an apple.

Luna and Pansy finally came out of hiding and went to check on a speechless Hermione, when they finally ran up to her they realized that the girl was in shock. "Hermione are you ok?" Pansy asked as she tried to reach for her hand, but was soon cut off from evil look Hermione shot her. This look alone made Pansy and Luna leap back not one foot but seven feet away from her.

Hermione's hair started to fly everywhere, her eyes started to glow, and her outfit went straight to guardian form. It was like she was not herself, but her past life. "HOW DARE HE KISS ME!" Hermione scream as she started to walk towards his tent. Everyone else stood there trying to figure if Mr. Weasley was going to live after Ms. Granger gets a hold of him.

Ginny was sure that her brother was going to run for the hills, but she was wrong because there he was standing there looking at Hermione in the way a man only looks at a woman. But Hermione had a cold look on her face and decided to not show any type of emotions. "Charlie Weasley, who gave you the right to think I wanted you to kiss me?" Hermione asked while still staring him in the eyes.

"You did," Charlie said while giving her s smile. But this time Hermione had started to walk closer to him to where there was no space between them. Everyone including Severus was watching them trying to figure out who was going to make the first move.

Hermione decided that it was time for to change everything about her, it was time for her to let go of the things she knew and be more open to her feelings. The only way she felt she could start was to grab Charlie by the shirt and give him a kiss that could only describe what she was feeling right now. Ginny, herself couldn't believe the reaction her brother was giving Hermione. It wasn't a reaction a friend would give, but that of a man who loves a woman.

Journey couldn't believe that her twin was not being the bookworm anymore, but actually being a woman for once. "I think we should we should stop her or something," Journey suggested, but no one said or did anything,

"I think I rather like what I am seeing," Ginny smirked.

"Me too," Luna giggled.

"I am not sure, but this is better then watching Crabb and Goyle making out with…" Pansy started but decided it was best no one knew what she saw.

"What were you about to say?" Ginny asked with a curious look on her face.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Pansy said as she shook her head from just remembering what she witness that night.

"I think we should do something about those two before we witness something here that I rather not see," Journey said while she threw her hands up to shield her eyes from the sight before them.

"Fine," Ginny said as she threw her hands up to make the air separate the two. While Luna threw her hands up to make the water at them to cool them off.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled as she transformed back to her normal self.

"Gin I am going to kill you!" Charlie yelled as he shook the water off him.

"Charlie remember that I am your favorite sibling!" Ginny yelled as she jumped on her dragon and rode off.

"Will it seems that a certain gentleman was really enjoying himself," Luna giggled as she started to run after witnessing the expression on her friend's face.

After Charlie was chasing after Ginny, but he had no luck in catching her. Ginny had too much fun in using her new skills in maneuvering with the dragon and using her powers. He soon realized that his sister was becoming one with her powers, she was not only becoming stronger but she was having fun.

" Do you think that he's going to catch her?" Luna asked as she started walking towards her tent with Pansy.

"No, I really don't think so," Pansy said as she laid down on her bed smiling. Luna couldn't believe that she was smiling or even looking some what happy. Pansy noticed the owl that she sent to deliver the letter to Ron was back already.

" Are you going to read the letter?" Luna asked as she hopped on the Pansy's bed, she noticed that girl was blushing. " If you want some privacy I can leave."

"No, I would like for you to stay," Pansy smiled.

After Pansy read the letter she decided to reply back and tell Ron about the event that took place between Charlie and Hermione. She also told him that she felt that they made a cute couple. After she was done with the letter, Luna and her sat there laughing and talking about the guys in their lives.

Pansy was happy that Luna finally realized that she could have a relationship with Draco. But the thing that really sealed the deal was that Ron mentioned that Draco and Harry were becoming friends and that each of them were writing Ginny and Luna a letter.

The next morning Ginny and Hermione were talking about Harry sending her a letter about trying to start dating. But she wasn't sure if she should wait to after the war or maybe just take a chance. "Look Ginny, I think that maybe you should give into it and take one day at a time." Hermione smiled as she went to sit down at the breakfast table.

"Maybe you're right," Ginny smiled as she reread the letter she got from Harry that morning.

Luna came over to the table and was smiling from ear to ear, "good morning ladies."

"I see someone is feeling great this morning," Pansy smirked with delight as she took a sip of orange juice. All Luna could do was blush from the remark, but Ginny and Hermione just started laughing from the comment.

Journey came over to the table with Severus and Charlie to talk to girls about their last day of training and about how their first day back to school was going to take place. All Charlie could was smile at Hermione, but she could tell that Charlie knew more about their training then he was letting on.

"Ok ladies you know that tomorrow is the last day of training and that your first day of school you will have to go back to acting like nothing has changed." Severus said as he noticed the strange look on Pansy's face.

"I am sorry professor, but I don't want to act like nothing has changed." Pansy stated as she noticed that the rest of the girls stood by her.

"We all have came to far as a team and as friends to be told that we have to act like nothing change among us!" Ginny yelled as she shifted to guardian form on demand, not only did she change form but the rest of the girls did as will.

"I think we might have the right guardians this time," Severus smirked as he looked over to Journey and Charlie.

"I believe you are correct," Journey smiled, she could tell that each of these girls have become one with each other. And that they were not going to let anyone or anything come between them. They have learned to trust and respect other over a short period of time.

"So when do we tell them that they have spar against the guys tomorrow during the training exercise?" Charlie asked Severus.

"I think we should just surprise them during training," Severus said as he handed the owl the letter to deliver. " And besides do you feel it wise to tell them anything right now while they are that form?"

"Honestly I feel we should just tell them that they can act normal," Journey said as she started to sit down at the table to eat breakfast.

After breakfast and discussing things with the girls about today's training and about the school. Hermione and Charlie continue with their one on one training, he couldn't believe how over a short time that she became a skilled warrior. He knew that it was time for her to get some rest because tomorrow was going to be the real test of the girls relationship as a team and as friends.

_**A/N: Will the girls relationship as friends and as a team come to an end? And what type of training are they doing that involves the guys? And why does Ginny keep dreaming about a redhead girl that looks just like her? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Who Are We Dueling?**_

The next day Ginny and Pansy were going over some training exercises with each other, while Hermione and Luna were trying to learn how to use control their dragons better. Unknown to them they were being watched from the shadows, by four souls. Ginny had noticed that Charlie and Severus were gone, but she just shook it off. Journey had waved at Ginny to come over to her. "Hey, Ginny I just wanted to go over some things with you about your dream that you have been having." Journey said as she was searching through Ginny's book that was passed down through her family.

"Look Journey, like I told Professor Snape that in my past life I had a twin," Ginny said as she sat next her. "But, you know that we only have one set of twins in my family which are Fred and George."

Journey took in everything that Ginny was telling her, but soon had came across a page about there being two sets of twins in the guardians. She didn't no how to explain this to Ginny, that maybe she was a twin. She decided that she would take this information to her grandmother and uncle first. While Ginny was telling her everything about her dreams, she got a strange vibe. She noticed that she wasn't the only one receiving this weird vibe. She nodded to Pansy who in turn nodded to the rest, which at the moment the girl closed their eyes and transformed into their guardian form. At that moment Journey had transformed into her guide form.

The guardians were in a fight stance form ready to battle, but Journey was standing normal using her staff to search their surrounds around the camp. Her staff started to glow and darted out her hand straight into the woods. It came back into her hand and had transformed into a sword ready for battle. "Will let the fun begin," Ginny smirked as she threw her hands into the air to collect as much wind as she can. She then aimed her finger straight into the woods to blow the trees apart so they could see who was there. While Pansy made a circle around them for protection just incase it was a pack of wolves.

As soon as Pansy did that someone or something had hit Journey with a jinx, which had knocked her out cold. This had made Hermione see red; she had slammed her fist to the ground and made all the vines and roots shoot up from the ground moving towards the culprits in the woods. Once they reached them the vines had wrapped around them dragging them to the flames of fire.

Pansy had made the flames vanish so they could see who was attacking them, but before they could someone had leap behind them knocking Luna to the ground. "Bloody Hell!" Luna yelled as she hit the ground, Ginny turned around ready to attack but was hit with a roundhouse kick.

"Ok you want to play like that, so be it!" Pansy yelled as she yelled out an attack, "firebird attack!" She yelled as she aimed one finger at the attacker, but her attack was a deflected by another one. "No freaking way!"

"I have had enough," Ginny yelled as she snapped her fingers to give the girls the single to transform into the next level. Ginny closed her eyes and held her hands in the air like she was doing a ballet dance motion, she had wings, and short skirt but she still had her weapon and evil smirk on her face ready to do battle. "Wind!" Ginny yelled as a tornado came hurling out of her aiming straight at two of the guys making them hitting a tree causing them to fall unconscious.

Pansy followed right behind Ginny and had transformed into the phoenix firebird, she let out a screeching sound that caused the attackers to fall to their knees. She flew over them and let out some fireballs onto them. While Luna got off the ground upset and ready to take down the guy who attacked her from behind. "I may seem like a flower child that wouldn't hurt a fly, but right now I am ticked off and I don't like dry tricks or being hit from behind!"

"And believe me you don't want to find out the hard way about my temper!" Luna yelled as she decided to transform instead of using her wand. She knew for some reason she was better and stronger in this form, she never had used any curses or the stunning spell with her wand. But fighting in her guardian form bought out something in her that she never felt before. She was not as airy in this form or scare to fight for her life, but she was a guardian.

Luna jumped up into the air surrounded by water transforming into a mermaid, but this time she didn't have her tail she aim her scepter at the guy and made a tideway rush over him causing him to scream like a girl.

Hermione was the last one to take on her attacker; he was throwing punches that caused her to dodge from by doing back flips. She jumped into the air and had transformed into her Mother Nature form, and wave her hands causing the earth to shake and for the roots to come from the ground wrapping around the guy. "That will teach you to tick off Mother Nature," Hermione smirked as crossed her arms.

Ginny noticed them trying to reach for their wands and decided to blew a kiss at them which made the wands blow out of their reach. "Now that is settle, I think I will scan over the area to make sure that no one else is out there," Ginny said, but was soon taken by surprise when she saw Severus walking towards them clapping his hands.

"Bravo girls," Severus smiled as he helped Journey to her feet.

"Bloody hell this was a test," Pansy mumbled as she shook her head to transform back to her normal form as will as the others.

"Why yes it was, and believe when I say you girls really do kick butt," Charlie stated as he removed his mask to reveal himself to Hermione who was now blushing from embarrassment.

"Charlie, I am so going to punish you!" Hermione yelled as she balled her hands into a fist. This made the other girls wonder who they were dueling with.

"You promise?" Charlie whispered into Hermione's ear as he walked passed her.

"Ginny, you were fighting Harry," Journey smirked as she removed his mask and was walking towards next one. "And Luna you were fighting Draco and Pansy was fighting Ron."

"Wait who you were in on this Journey?" Hermione asked as she was pointing at her sister with a confused look on her face. She nodded her head yes to Hermione, but was praying that she wasn't going get her later for her part in this. "Ok who jinxed you?"

"That is easy it was Fred," Ron answered as he removed his brother's mask.

"So let me get this right, you had us think that we were fighting real attackers?" Ginny asked as she walked up to Journey and Severus as she pointing at Harry and the guys.

"Will you see we wanted to see if anyone you retained any skills and training from us," Journey said as she sat down on the log by the camp fire. "And we wanted to make sure that you thought your lie was hanging on the line, so that you could react for real."

After realizing that they did a great job working together as a team and defending themselves each girl decided tot take some time talking to the guys alone. "Harry can we talk alone in my tent?" Ginny asked as she took his hand, which made him turn a couple of shades of red. But he nodded yes and let her lead him into her tent.

Hermione and Charlie decided to follow Ginny's lead and went into his tent to talk things over about where they stand with their relationship. While Luna and Draco sat staring at each other for a minute, this had made Luna realize that she needed to take action and go after what she wanted right now which was her soul mate. "Draco Malfoy I want you to come with me for a walk," Luna demanded which had made him thrill.

"Hey Ronald," Pansy smiled as she flipped her hair to the side.

"Hello," Ron smiled as he took her free hand.

"Ron, I want you to know that I really do fancy you," Pansy smiled as she gave him a sweet tender kiss on the lips. Which had caused the redhead to turn the color of his hair, "but I want us to take things slow," Pansy said as she led him to her tent to sit and talk.

"And I want you to know that I want to earn your trust and respect," Pansy paused as she took his hand to hold while she explained her feelings and thoughts. "I want you to get to know me as a real person."

"Pansy, I don't mind taking things slow, and I want to get to know you as the person I see before right now, " Ron smiled as he returned the kiss, but more passionately.

Fred and Journey were sitting at the table talking and getting to know each other better, this time Fred made sure to apologize about how he got off on the wrong foot. "Journey and want us to get to know each other, and I would like to date you the right way."

"I would like that," Journey smiled as she gave him a kissed on his cheek. Unseen by the couple her uncle Severus was watching them, hoping that his niece was going to be happy with the jokester.

In Ginny's tent her and Harry were making out and praying that none of her brothers would walk in on them. "Listen Ginny I think that we should really take things slow," Harry said as he tried to fight the urge to give himself to her completely.

"Harry Potter, I need you to know that I would and will always wait for you till the end of time." Ginny smiled as she pulled him into another passionate kiss, each kiss was sweet and full of passion.

While the two of them was fulfilling their destiny Luna and Draco was filling their destiny of love and becoming soul mates. Their life together was going to be a roller coaster of good times and bad times, but this was going to be a ride they wouldn't mind taking.

Charlie and Hermione relationship is the true meaning of a roller coaster ride. But Hermione wanted him, more then she knew she could want any man. But she was about to find the true meaning of courting, Charlie told her that they were going to wait and date the proper way. His statement made her love him even more then words could express, he really respected her and care for her the way a man was suppose to treat a woman.

That night as Ginny was sleeping in Harry's arms she had a dream about something that had happened in her past.

_Ginny's dream_

"_Why can't we keep both of the babies?" the woman asked, but Ginny couldn't her face or the man's face. But she knew the voices, but was hoping that it was just a dream._

"_You know the reason that we can't keep both babies, Molly" the man said as he turned around holding a baby that looked just like Ginny. _

_End of Dream_

At that moment Ginny shot up from her sleep in a cold sweat, this made Harry jump up wondering if they were under attack or if his snoring woke her up. "Harry, I am so sorry for scaring you, but…" Ginny cried.

"Gin, it's alright," Harry said as he kissed away her tears. "Gin, what has you crying like this?"

"Harry, I think that my parents gave away my twin," Ginny cried as she buried her face into his chest.

"Twin?" Harry asked as he rocked Ginny trying to calm her down. He couldn't shake her words about a twin and gave away.

A/N: Does Ginny have a twin? And why did they give her away?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ginger **_

Ginny sat there in her room wondering how to approach her parents with the information she has. But she knew that she wanted the answers and that she needed them, she needed to find her twin and gather the strength to complete her quest. She noticed Harry sitting by the window watching their friends and family enjoying life while they can.

"Gin are you ready to go ask your parents?" Harry asked as got up from the window to go to her side.

"Harry I am ready to ask them," Ginny said as she got from her bed and took a hold of his hand and went to ask the one question she didn't want the answer to.

Downstairs

"Arthur," Molly cried as she looking in book, "how can we not tell our family the truth."

"Molly," Arthur started to say as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder to give her comfort.

"Listen we did what we thought was best at the time," he said with warmth in his voice.

"We need tell them the truth," Molly cried as tears came from her eyes.

"Would that be that I have a twin?" Ginny asked she walked in the room with Harry stood beside her. "And that you gave her away?" Ginny asked as she started to cried and turn red from the confusion inside her.

"Gin, that is not totally true," Arthur tried to explain as he noticed his daughter fazing in and out.

"Sweetheart we had no choice at the time," Molly cried harder trying to stay calmer.

"What do you mean no choice?" Ginny asked as she pulled away from Harry as he tried to keep her calm.

"Gin, the day you were born," Molly started to explain as she noticed softness on her daughter's face. "We were told about the legend and about the Death Eater's plan to kill you and your sister."

"Albus had warned us and took your sister into hiding," Arthur stated as he was pacing back and forth trying to forget the pain he was feeling from handing his baby girl over to protect both his girls that day.

"Where is she?" Ginny asked with more tears forming in her eyes.

"Somewhere in Paris with someone from the order," Molly answered.

"What is her name?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Her name is Ginger Rose," Arthur smiled as he took a picture from his pocket. It was of two baby girls that seemed barley an hour old. "We didn't even get the chance to welcome her to the family."

"I am going to bring her back home," Ginny stated as she got up from the chair and knew what needed to be done and she was going to get it done no matter what.

"But Ginny dear it is too dangerous for you two to be together!" Molly yelled because she was afraid of what might happen to her girls.

Harry sat there not knowing what to say to his girlfriend or to the people he thought as family.

He understood how they all felt, but he was afraid to voice what he felt about the whole thing.

But before he could voice his thoughts Ginny had beat him to the punch, "I don't care what the prophecy or legend states, I am bringing my sister home!"

"Listen everyone," Harry started to say as he made sure not to set any of the Weasley women off. "The legend states that five element guardians will come together in the time of need."

"But Harry dear, our Hermione's sister is the fifth one," Molly stated.

"Mrs. Weasley, her sister is the guide and teacher she's not an element," Harry stated.

"Ginger would be the heart element," Ginny smiled as she grabbed the book that was passed on to her the very day she took hold to her powers.

"Ginny how do you know that?" Arthur asked with a confused look on his.

"Dad, I know this because of my past life as a guardian," Ginny smiled.

"But we don't know where exactly she is," Molly stated as she stood up from the table noticing her daughter's determined look to fulfill her goal.

"Mum, listen I am going to bring my sister home with the help of my friends," Ginny smiled as she left the room. Harry knew that she would never stop until she found her sister, plus he knew that she would hex him if he tried to stop her.

"Harry, you need to know that we would never give any child unless they were in danger," Molly said as she took on look at her picture of her baby girls.

"I know and I know Ginny is not going to stop until she brings Ginger home," Harry stated hoping they would just help or tell him where they could start looking.

"All we know is that she is going to school with muggles and being raised as one," Arthur said as he handed Harry the name of the school.

"And there is a charm that was put on her to hide her true look," Molly said.

"The charm can only be broke when Ginny and Ginger come together or when the dark lord is dead," Arthur stated. Harry soon noticed that Molly was crying again, but he was afraid to ask.

"Is there anything I should know?" Harry asked, but was afraid to hear the response.

"Yes Harry there is," Arthur said with a pause as he took a breath, "the third way is for one of them to die if the other ways don't happen."

"Well I guess we better try the first two ways first," Harry smiled as he went upstairs to pack and go help Gin on her quest.

Harry noticed Ron and the twins sitting on stairs with confused looks on their faces, part of him wanted to tell them what he knew or just say they need to talk their parents. But he new that no matter what they would follow them.

"So when do we leave?" Ron asked with a smile.

"We leave first thing in the morning," Harry said as he started packing.

"So guys, when where you going to tell us about the trip?" Pansy asked as she stepped into the room with her bag smirking at Ron.

"Well I just found out about this little trip," Ron smiled as he gathers some things.

"Hermione and the rest of the girls are ready," Pansy smiled as she took Ron's hand into hers and gave him a little but tender kiss. "So are we flooing or riding brooms?"

"Have to ask Harry later," Ron smiled as returned the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The Heart

The Streets of Paris  
Ginny and the guardians had to change their forms to keep a low profile while they were searching in Paris for Ginger. Gin had changed her hair to a brunette and her eyes to a beautiful emerald green, while Hermione and Journey decided that that the Death Eaters would be looking for a set of twins decided it would best that Hermione would transform into an dog, while Journey had transformed herself into an Asian girl around the age of seven. Luna had transform herself into a boy around the age of seven as will with raven black hair, as Pansy transformed herself into a guy around the age of nineteen with silver hair and grey eyes.

The guys were using an invisibility charm to follow the girls just incase they needed backup, but they knew that the girls could defend themselves better then anything. Even they did get their arse kicked by the girls during a duel, but they wouldn't admit that they were defeated to anyone.

School yard

"Hey Ginger!" A girl yelled to her friend sitting under a tree, the girl looked up and saw her friend run over to her.

"Hey Sasha," Ginger smiled as she returned to reading her book.

"There is a woman looking for you in the school office," Sasha said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Who is she?" asked Ginger as she stood up to walk with her friend, but was soon stopped dead in her tracks by her friend.

"Listen to me very carefully," Sasha said with warmth of concern on her face as she pulled her into another direction.

"Look Sasha what has you so bloody shaking?" She asked her friend as she was following behind her. Her friend had led her to an abandoned building, which had only confused her even more. "Ok look you are scaring me!"

"Listen Gin those people asking about you at the school is trying to kill you!" Sasha yelled as she removes an object from her bag. "And right now you need to fulfill your destiny and find your way to real family."

"Wait what are you talking about?" Ginger asked as she jerked her hand away from like she didn't know who her friend was anymore. But before she could hear a word or anything someone had approached them in a hooded cloak.

"If I were you young lass I would heed thou friends warning and flee," the person stated as they removed the hood to reveal their identity. Ginger was confused and shock to see that was her guardian's face but not really him. "I can see that you are a little confused my dear."

"Bloody hell!" Ginger yelled as her friend had transformed into an older lady that she didn't have a clue as to who she was.

"Listen Ginger I know that you are a little shocked, but we are here to keep you safe." The lady said as she so the girl show the side of her that tells you that she is truly Molly's daughter and Ginny's sister.

"Look!" Ginger yelled as she pointed at some people marching towards them that didn't seem too friendly.

"Ginger run!" the lady ordered as she shoved the girl out the way of a curse aimed right at her.  
"Dora dear so nice to see you," smirked Bellatrix as she aimed her wand at her niece ready to kill her.

"Don't call me that!" Tonks yelled as she shot a Stupefy curse at her aunt, but was dodged. "Stay still!"

"Poor little Dora can't shoot a curse at all," Belltrix laughed as she was about to shoot an unforgiving curse at Tonks, but was soon cut off by the gentleman wizard that was ready to duel the crazy witch.

"Wait you are suppose to be dead!" Lucius Malfoy yelled as he aimed his wand at the smirking man.

"And you are supposed to be the smart one," Tonks smirked as she noticed the color leaving the death eater's face. Tonks turned and noticed Ginger was glowing and the aura around her was dark and red. " Gin-ger?"

"Get away from them!" She yelled as she threw her hand into the air causing them to fly into the walls. "DON'T YOU EVERY TRY TO HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" Ginger screamed as she started to float into the air, with her eyes glowing and at that moment time itself froze.

"Ginger Rose," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Ginger asked as she noticed the clouds surrounding her, she thought at first that this was all a dream.

Sweetie it is time to fulfill your destiny, and take your place with the guardians," she stated.

"What destiny?" Ginger asked not knowing what the lady was talking about.  
"You are the Heart," she stated.

"The Heart?" Ginger asked as she noticed a book appear in her hands.

"Close your eyes and look inside yourself and realize your path and who you are," she said.

"But who are you?" Ginger asked as she searched to see where the voice was coming from.

"Ginger, I am you," she said as the smoke cleared to reveal an older vision of herself.  
"Wow, you are me," Ginger smiled as she closed her eyes to search her soul to find her destiny. "I am the Heart," she said as she held her hands into the air to feel the air and all the elements call out to her to become one with the team.

"HEART!" Ginger yelled as she transformed into the Heart Guardian.

As she transformed into the Heart Guardian everyone noticed the new guardian standing before them with.

"Bloody hell a new freaking guardian!" Lucius yelled as started to stand up from the ground, while noticing the girl was wearing a black vest with a white skirt, and black boots.

"I am not just any guardian you git!" She stated as she whirled around to make sure that her friends were safe and out the way of danger. "I am the very one that is going to kick your arse into the next century!"

"You and what army?" Lucius asked with an evil laugh, but was soon cut off by a little boy tossing a ball at him. "Watch out you little brat!"

"Hey it is nice to talk like that to a child!" he yelled as himself transformed into his true form, which was a very pissed off Luna who was now surroundrd by twenty death eaters.

"Now lets teach this brat an lesson," Belltrix yelled.

"You know I believe this is not a very fair fight," Luna smirked as she got into her fight stance.

"When has any death eater fought fair?" Ginny asked as she appeared next to her twin and Luna, but was soon followed by the rest of the guardians.

"Let me guess you're my sister or something?" Ginger asked with a smile, which was soon answered with a smile from Ginny.

"Now lets show them what kind of team we are," Ginny stated as she motioned for them to transform.

"GUARDIANS UNITE!" Ginny screamed, as they all started to levitate into the air surrounded with a glow of pure light.

"HEART!" Ginger screamed.

"WIND!" Ginny screamed.

"FIRE!" Pansy screamed.

"WATER!" Luna screamed.

"EARTH!" Hermione screamed.

As they transformed Journey had transformed into her form as their elder, which meant that they were ready for a battle.

_**A/N: Please review and let me know who you think Ginger should be paired with and what you think her next level of guardian form should be.**_


End file.
